fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelica Penn
|color = |text = Red|name = Angelica Penn|race = Elf/Demigod/Valkyrie|gender = Female|kanji = アンジェリカペン|romaji = Anjerika Pen|alias = ??? (to be revealed)|birthdate = October 31st, X783|birthplace = Minstrel|blood type = A|education = Private Tutoring|status = Immortal|age = ??? (immortal)|hair color = Light Chocolate Brown/Brown|eye color = Amethyst Purple|skin tone = Fair/Creamy White|vision = 20/20|height = ??? (undisclosed)|weight = ??? (undisclosed)|guild mark color = ??? (to be revealed)|guild mark location = ??? (to be revealed)|tattoos/unusual features = ??? (to be revealed)|affiliation = Valkyrie Sisters Roman Empire|previous affiliation = Fairy Tail Guild|occupation = Princess Heir-in-line Rune Knight Captain|previous occupation = S-Class Mage|partners = ???|previous partners = Tanzanian Yagol|team = Seven Deadly Monarchs|previous team = Team Engima|base of operations = ???|sexuality = ???|marital status = ???|spouse = ???|allies = ???|enemies = ???|relatives = John Penn (uncle; in future) Melody Dragon (aunt; in future) Katherine Penn (mother; in future) Vienna Dragonborn (mother/father; in future)|medical concerns and ailments = ???|magic = Requip Rune Magic Strength Magic Speed Magic Light Magic Magic Cast|abilities = Immortality Poison Resistance Immense Agility Immense Strength Immense Speed Immense Resistance Immense Endurance|signature skill = ???|equipment = ???|debut = Valkyrie and Ashes|image gallery = ???}}Angelica Penn '(アンジェリカペン, ''Anjerika Pen) is a member of the Valkyrie Sisters, and a princess of the Roman Empire; in addition she is the future child of Katherine Penn and Vienna Dragonborn, the niece of John Penn and Melody Dragon, and the elder sister to her twin brothers Macelia Penn and Regina Penn. She is the main antagonist of the Valkyrie and Ashes Fanfiction. Appearance Angelica is a fair maiden, described as "lovely, beautiful" with purple eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into large twin tails. She has a well-endowed and curvaceous body. Over the years, she has not changed that much with her facial appearance being relatively childlike. Her wanted poster depicts Angelica with light-colored hair, with a bloodred serpent symbol on her left outer thigh. Her earlier attire consisted of a short-sleeved one-piece orange suit, boots with five crossed laces that extend almost up to her knees, and two finger-less gauntlets of a blue-grey leathery material covered in shiny steel stud - with the right gauntlet having been destroyed by Thunderer during the fight in the Perpetual Forest. She wears a short purple sleeveless dress with white puffballs down the front while human size or the Rune Knight uniform while training underneath her mentor. Personality Angelica is very friendly and is also very confident regarding her abilities, appearing to generally consider Humans as weak, which is contradictory considering the fact that Angelica is a Demigod (Half Human, Half Goddess), with human heritage. She cares very much about her captain and holds very strong feelings for Mordred, often cuddling her and becoming very delighted from compliments. Her feelings are strong enough for her to overcome her fears for her sake. Her feelings of protectiveness come from when her fellow Valkyrie Sisters were captured and she couldn`t do anything to save them as she was low on magic power. Despite Angelica stating that she has no interest in humans, she still selflessly saves people who are in danger like when she risked her life to protect the elderly man in Fiore and Mordred`s little brother, Ina. Despite her brave and strong appearance, Angelica is a somewhat emotionally fragile person as shown by her hatred of loneliness. This was portrayed when she was a child and insisted that Katherine (her mother) stay by her side when she was sick instead of getting herbs to heal her and when she waited in tears for her to return to her. Angelica showed the same kind of feelings towards Eliza after she was kidnapped by Veronica. History Angelica was born the eldest daughter of Katherine Penn (5th Empress) and Vienna Dragonborn (5th Imperial Consort) as the crown princess of the Roman Empire. Soon after her birth, her parents were killed in a diplomatic meeting and Angelica ascended to the throne as the 6th Empress of the Roman Empire. Her inexperience with ruling her people and impending invasions caused the downfall of the Roman Empire and Angelica was taken prisoner by the hostile invaders. The hostile invaders soon grew tired of the young princess tossing her out into the wilderness to die. She was found by a young royal couple and adopted as their own daughter. Raised into becoming a true leader, she reformed the Roman Empire renaming it the ''Unity Empire ''and ascended to the throne as it`s 1st Empress and ruler. Her foster parents soon passed and she buried them in the territory shared by the Unity Empire and the Yugoslavian Empire making a true union of peace and the first era of peace between the two Empires in sixty centuries. Synopsis Equipment * '''Unity: The name of her sacred weapon, the sword known as Unity represents the wish for peace between two empires and was given as a diplomatic gift when Angelica ascended to the throne of the Roman Empire. The sword`s blade is made of enchanted holy steel and is the color icy-blue to represent the general coldness of the Roman Empire later known as the Unity Empire. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Articles in process Category:Under Construction Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Penn Family Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:Rune Magic User Category:Hybrids Category:Elves Category:Elf Category:Valkyrie Category:Archer Category:Bow User Category:Sword User Category:Requip User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Main Antagonists Category:Former Antagonist Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Spear User Category:Leading Lady Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Mage Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Valkyrie and Ashes Character Category:Deceased Category:Time Travelers